


爱是原罪

by AshleyHChan



Series: [Obikin]形同虚设 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lies, M/M, Obi-wan killed Palpatine, Padme died, Partner Betrayal, Possessive Behavior, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 在穆斯塔法，欧比旺向安纳金发出邀请：“我们在一起，可以统治整个银河。”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: [Obikin]形同虚设 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802830
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	爱是原罪

**Author's Note:**

> 西斯欧比旺！西斯安纳金！非常不健康的故事！  
> 这篇文章创作的想法就是基于，在穆斯塔法，从纳布船上走下来的欧比旺是一位西斯，他听到了安纳金和帕德梅争执的所有，而安纳金想了一堆怼人的话都被这个现实瞬间完全击碎，而最后他们又会怎么面对这个战争残局。

欧比旺从纳布飞船上走下来的时候脱下了绝地的外袍。

护盾隔绝了穆斯塔法星球表面的高热，然而停机坪上依旧吹着劲风，安纳金的金发被卷起，不断地剐蹭他的侧脸。他捏着拳头，包裹着手掌的皮料被压进手心。就在刚才，他在这手掌中感受帕德梅脖颈上的脉搏，夹杂着两股心跳在拼了命地挣扎，然后变得微弱，变成一阵涟漪，然后消失。

他不知道欧比旺要说什么，但是他早已打好腹稿，他要反驳绝地的规则，他要一个平稳的世界，他可以让战争停止——

他看到欧比旺伸出的手和金色的眼睛：

“回到我身边，安纳金。”

欧比旺仍在站在起落架上，它与安纳金相隔这么远，而后者却瞬间被对方控制在原地。安纳金看到对方身上依旧身穿奶白色的绝地衣物，依旧是那把蓝色的光剑，但他携着深渊般的黑暗袭来，甚至完全将他淹没。安纳金的光明面竟在此时爆发出最后一丝火焰，随即被狠狠掐灭。

“我已经杀死帕尔帕廷了，一切都会结束。没有绝地，没有西斯，只有我们。”欧比旺依旧笑着，安纳金却因此而吓退两步。年轻人这才意识到自己并非被欧比旺控制，而是被这样的突如其来地转变吓得不知所措，他善良、有原则、总是像灯塔一样的师父，竟然藏着比他更深沉的黑暗。就在他脑内盘旋着这些思索的时候，欧比旺已经走到他的前面，右手捧着他的脸，皱着眉，带着痛苦，看着他最亲爱的徒弟，而安纳金没有挣扎，他侧过头，靠在了这只手掌上。

欧比旺的呼吸很烫，安纳金的也是，他们在对方的眼睛里看到了自己的眼睛颜色，也是一样的，从前是蓝色的，现在是同样的金色。

“和我一起。”欧比旺再次说，他再进一步，放下了手而将自己靠在年轻人宽阔的胸膛上，呼吸恰好就洒在对方的锁骨和脖子根部，随着他的一呼一吸，那块地方变成了迷人的粉红色。

安纳金看了眼躺在一旁胸口平稳起伏的帕德梅，而欧比旺似乎感知到这一切而开始用舌头舔舐安纳金的脖子。他曾经也这么做过，安纳金这样想着，欧比旺曾经极其温柔地躺在他的胸口，在歼星舰上——安纳金·天行者是个混账男人，他瞒着绝地结婚，他瞒着妻子出轨，双方都回应了爱意，都知道他的背叛。

安纳金低声呻吟着。他轻轻推开欧比旺，用双手捧着对方的脸。欧比旺就这样直勾勾地看着他，在等待一个回答。他们额头相抵，他说出自己的要求：

“你会救她吗？”

欧比旺踮起脚夺去了安纳金的呼吸。亲吻，火热地亲吻，嘴唇、舌头，牙齿和血液。然后欧比旺说他会，他可以救帕德梅，他会救帕德梅。身着奶白色衣物的武士离开了安纳金的身体，径直地走上了飞船，而安纳金则抱起躺在地上的参议员，跟随着欧比旺回到船上。

他们将帕德梅安放在医疗舱中，医疗机器人迅速对她进行全身检查，然而情况却不容乐观。安纳金气恼地用金属手臂锤击船舱内壁，凹下的金属板似乎在表达着他无法控诉的情绪，而他将这一切的希望都搁置在欧比旺身上。

他也不知道那个承诺能不能称之为“希望”，因为他在原力中感受到了嫉妒了，像是缠绕在他脚踝的毒蛇，嘶嘶作响。

他们的目的地是科洛桑。安纳金不知道自己回去将会面对什么，但是他知道在自己虐杀了这么多孩子之后，这双眼睛再也无法变回原来的样子。但是欧比旺，欧比旺又做了什么呢：他是如何从尤塔帕回来，是如何杀死帕尔帕廷，又是如何变成西斯的呢？

进入超空间之后他们一直不言不语，直到医疗舱突然发出警报，帕德梅在病床上痛苦地挣扎——孩子将要出生了。安纳金正打算闯进去，但是欧比旺拦住了他。

“你刚才差点将她杀死。”欧比旺说，语气一如平日，就连眼睛也转变为蓝色。安纳金一瞬间以为自己在穆斯塔法见到的欧比旺·肯诺比是个假象，然而他深刻地意识到这都是真的，因为欧比旺身上有痛苦的味道，散发着被焚烧的气味——他在杀死那群沙人的时候闻到过，也在奎刚的葬礼上闻到过。

欧比旺走进医疗舱，他蹲在床前，牵着帕德梅的手，两人不知道在说些什么，被拦在玻璃外的安纳金只能看到帕德梅越加痛苦的表情，她的眉毛紧紧地捏在一起，双颊因为疼痛而浮现出枣红色，额头结满汗水，瞪大的眼睛却挤不出一滴眼泪。安纳金通过两人的链接感受到这份惨痛，是因为这个产程，也是因为她的心已破碎。他想将自己的情绪传达出去，他想安慰他心爱的女子，但是欧比旺把一切隔断了。安纳金被年长者的原力包围，像是被围困在一个单面的玻璃房中，他能感知世界，而世界却听不到他。

医疗机器人将两个孩子捧出，欧比旺将其中一个放在帕德梅的枕边，而自己手上抱着另外一个。安纳金就那样看着，他能感受到自己的心有多温暖，那个被掐灭的光明火焰又重新被点燃，他在心里喊着帕德梅的名字，直到他看到她的手从床边无力地垂了下来，直到欧比旺将孩子放下，带着遗憾而悲痛的表情亲吻着女参议员的额头。

她走到终点了。他用自己的力量震碎了这个玻璃房，也震碎了自己面前的那块实体玻璃。欧比旺的喉咙被他紧紧地掐住，整个身体撞在墙上，砸出一个更大的凹陷。

“骗子！”安纳金大喊，他逐渐走进欧比旺，后者的脉搏在他手掌中震动，就像刚才在穆斯塔法，就像帕德梅血管的跳动。他不可能再回到光明面了，他失去了她，而她明明就在自己面前，他说他能救她！是欧比旺的错，全都是欧比旺的错。

他听到欧比旺发出不成语句的哼鸣，脖颈上逐渐显露出淤青的，他曾经吻过的地方，那也是欧比旺那张巧舌如簧的嘴巴发声的地方。

但是他已经没有办法再失去多一个了。安纳金松开了欧比旺，迎接着铺天盖地的黑暗，他是不是已经成为一名西斯了？正如帕尔帕廷期望的那样，也正如欧比旺不期望的那样。

然而这是一个谬误，他感受到欧比旺向他扑来，将他压倒在一堆碎玻璃上，然后疯狂地亲吻他。年长者让自己的身体与年轻人紧密地贴合在一起，先是啃咬嘴唇，然后是吮吸舌头，再是舔过上颚和牙齿，吸入对方呼出的气体。欧比旺的手在安纳金的身体上摸索，用自己的胯部不断顶弄着对方，两人的阴茎隔着布料摩擦，最终不知是谁发出了第一声绵长的呻吟，让这一切戛然而止。

安纳金推开了欧比旺，他大声质问对方到底说了什么，而欧比旺只是回答：“一心求死的人是无法活着的。”安纳金能听到蕴藏在这之下的话，他知道欧比旺依旧假装成一位绝地，依旧说出他已经死了的话，然而他始终没有料想到帕德梅深深地相信欧比旺。她向他乞求，说安纳金·天行者的内心仍有光明面，而欧比旺在答应不离不弃的同时，也打算利用这她着一场绚烂的死亡来摧毁那点明亮。

欧比旺·肯诺比不会再让安纳金背叛他、离开他，因为他不可能让年轻的原力使用者再爱着除了他以外的任何人，在他牺牲了这么多之后。

当年在吉尔诺西斯，安纳金失去了手臂，这唤起了欧比旺太多的回忆，特别是十年前纳布的那场战斗，让他失去了奎刚的战斗。他不能，他不允许那样的事情再次发生——他去找了杜库。

他本以为这场会面不会进行得那么顺利，但是他找到了那个骄傲的西斯，开展了一场无谓的持久战，最后对方虽然对他的要求嗤之以鼻，但是也看到了他眼中的决绝，还有藏在碧眼之下的金色闪光。

“我是一个凶手，我伤害了你最宝贝的徒弟，肯诺比。”杜库说，他用原力让绝地武士跪在地上，而后者依旧手持蓝色光剑，执着地顶在他的胸口。

“这就是为什么我需要你。”欧比旺说。他的眼睛在那个月夜变成金色，而原因是出于一种保护，一种被压抑的占有欲和保护欲，也是对力量的渴望。而在这之后，不知道是被黑暗面侵袭，还是再也无法隐藏那股欲火，他和安纳金发生了关系——在不知道哪场任务之后，他主动地亲吻他，而他将他推进飞船的某一个黑暗房间里进入了他，随后是一场接着一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

他的年轻人爱他，就算他还拥有另外一个家。黑暗像是岩浆，一边熔解一边构筑。

也是因为与杜库的感情笃深，欧比旺最终知晓了西迪厄斯的身份，知道了藏在克隆人脑中的芯片，甚至了解到一些杜库也不曾了解的东西，比如，西迪厄斯的最终目的是他的徒弟、他的兄弟、他的爱人安纳金·天行者。

所以杀死西迪厄斯的计划早已定好，在科洛桑之战后，合适的时机也悄然而至。绝地灭门，而自以为掌控所有的西斯也失去了自己本将拥有的帝国——欧比旺夺走了这一切。

他站起身来，在安纳金的眼里看到恨意，随即又是充满了深情的爱意，多么矛盾，多么美丽。

“我会给你一个帝国，安纳金。”欧比旺说，他开始脱去自己身上的衣物，往飞船的休息间走去，那里藏着他为当下准备的衣袍，一件纯白色的、带着披肩的军服。他不再是绝地，也不选择西斯。

“我们再也不需要躲藏了，我为共和国带来了和平，我们在一起可以统治整个银河……*”欧比旺回头看到那个已经换上一身黑衣的男人，他让自己摔进他的怀抱中，“就像你刚才说的那样。”

飞船从超空间中跃出，医疗间传来两声响亮的啼哭。他们回到科洛桑了。

END

**电影中安纳金在穆斯塔法对帕德梅说的话。

**Author's Note:**

> 往下的故事大概是欧比旺当了皇帝，安纳金成了帝国标志，两人在克隆人战争中保有的光辉形象依旧保持着，但是城市中却多了些卫兵，也多了些尸体和莫名消失的居民。
> 
> 谢谢看到这里！comments and kudos plz！xx


End file.
